The beginning
by witch16
Summary: See how Jimmy and the gang came together when he moved to Retroville.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Neutron: The Beginning

Prologue:

 _Jimmy Neutron!_ Cindy yelled down the hallways of Retroville High School. The young genius in question was rushing to get away from his angry neighbour. Jimmy's new invention a teleporter accidently ended up teleporting an open can of paint over Cindy's head just as she was walking out of her house. As Jimmy was rushing through the halls he kept trying to figure out how to fix the calibration on the machine. So far he sent Gother to a wrench factory instead of his room (Gother was happy), Sheen to a comic book convention instead of his house (Sheen was happy) although the convention was in Missouri (Sheens parents were not so happy), and Carl to the girls locker room instead of a lama convention (he was fine) were the girls field hockey team had finished and were not happy to see a boy in the locker room (Carl defiantly was not fine). So this morning he tried teleporting the paint can to the dump unfortunately for Cindy. This morning Jimmy had been unusually distracted he noticed today November 3rd marked 8 years he lived in Retroville. To 16 year old Jimmy that was half his life. He still remembered how it all went down from him meeting his reviles to his friends. Speaking of friends there were Carl and Sheen. Carl unfortunately on crutches was heading to the boys homeroom. Noticing the time the young genius slipped inside his class room. _Hey, Jimmy._ Sheen said, _you join the track team._ Jimmy turned and looked at his friends. _I accidently teleported a can of paint on Cindy this morning._ Sheen started laughing. _Dude, you are so dead._ **I know** groaned Jimmy. _Jimmy_. Carl said twiddling his thumbs. _What should I were to your funeral._ He said joining Sheen in the laugh fest. _Hardy har har. Great support guys._ Jimmy said looking at his two bet friends. _It is just my luck today marks the day our adventures started._ **Oh yeah, eight years ago you moved here.** Sheen said then frowned. _What was our first mission again?_ Jimmy simply shocked his head typical Sheen. _Guys in order to remember our first adventure we have to remember when I moved here. It started..._

Me: So that is it ignore comma mistakes. **This story will have it all to how their relationships were created to how they dress to how they act.**

 **ALL** : _**See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

8 years ago...

October 1st

 _James Neutron._ The substitute for Ms. Ryan's class called role. _Here._ A small squeak came from the front of the room. James Isaac Neutron was short at eight years old he was as tall as someone two years younger. Now Neutron had brains. In fact he had the brains of a sixty year old genius. Those two facts alone made James a target for bulling not only that he dressed different from other kids. He dressed in a sweater vest and pressed pants his hair was neatly combed. So far the young prodigy it was hard making friends. He had one friend Derek he was the bad boy of the middle school. James could not believe they were friends sometimes. The source of their friendship was that they were neighbours.

They were in their third grade class. Ms. Ryan had taken a sick day so they got Mr. Fred. Mr. Fred put down role call and sat in the chair pointing to the black board and said _finish these questions by the end of the day._ James got to work with a sigh with his intelligence he already graduated university but his parents thought he needed to socialize with people his age so he as stuck slowly growing up with his peers his parents said he might even want to do college or university with his friends. And worse yet he lived in an apartment so he could not really explore with his inventions especially not in Cityville. When James was done he dreamed he had space to do his experiments, he had great nice friends, was not bullied and had a dog. The dog was the biggest thing. James really wanted a dog, but his mom was allergic so no dog his dad said they could get a duck, but James really wanted a dog. He read that studies should all dogs are incredible loyal. Then there was the daydream that was impossible it was of someone academically challenging him since he was smarter than anyone in the world.

Later...

 _...but honey._ Hugh Neutron said to his wife. _Why can we not get a duck? I have good initial I will be promoted._ No Judy Neutron said to her husband. _Ducks cause a mess no ducks that are alive._ Footsteps alerted that someone was at the door. The door opened to see James and Derek home from school. _Mom, Dad we will be in my room._ James said going to his room. Judy sighed and looked at her husband. _It is too bad James cannot run around in this city._

October 2nd

Retroville

The students of the third grade Retroville class was listening to Cindy Vortex give a presentation on volcanoes not that anyone understood it. Cindy Vortex was dressed in her usual plaid skirt, Mary Anne shoes, And sweater vest her hair was tied behind her back and her glasses on her face. Cindy looked at her best friend Libby, now she was popular she always dressed cool due to her mom being a fashion agent. She was a total tech. nerd but her ability to act cool mad her popular. Cindy now looked at Carl Wheezer dresses in his usual plaid shirt he has a whole lot of allergies and carries an inhaler. Then Cindy looked at Sheen Esteven a classic comic book super fan who adored Ultra lord. These two boys plus Cindy made up the loser club but not for long Cindy had a plan to become the most popular girl in school in a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 jimmy

October 3rd

"This is great Hugh." "It is Judy but it comes with a price." Hugh said looking in his wife's eyes. "What Hugh longer hours?" Judy said putting her hands on her hips. "No we would have to move back to Retroville." Hugh said nervous at what his wife would say. "Retroville would be a nice change of place for Jimmy he have enough room to run around before dark and he can always great his inventions in the backyard. And considering he's a genius he can go ahead and build the dog he always wanted." Judy said liking the idea. "So is that a yes." Hugh asked. "Yes it will be good for Jimmy."

October 4th

"Are you sure girl?" Libby said to her best friend. "I'm sure" Cindy said closing her eyes. "Ow" Cindy said as Libby picked her eyebrows.

October 5th

"Look at this one Hugh it has a shed that Jimmy can store is inventions in." Judy said looking at the relaters listing. "That's great hun, but we need to tell Jimmy tomorrow that were moving."

...

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now. I know short chappie.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so the last chapter was actually chapter two. I know I haven't been updating lately but I have been having a hard time with school and my grandmother recently died. I will continue writing it just won't be so frequent. I might get time during the holidays so here's chapter three hope you like it.

/

REAL Chapter 3

October 20th

James stared at his parents and folded his hands as he continued to try and prove his point. "And that is my moving to Retroville would affect me sociology and physically." "James you'll like Retroville it is small enough that you'll know everyone in your grade's name." Ms. Neutron tried to reason with a son even though she knew it was fruitful since her genius son had all the answers to couture her arguments. The mother and son were trying to find an outfit for her son to wear for the first day of school. Ms. Neutron had brought Derek along in hopes the two of them to convince James to wear normal clothes they finally got him a couple of red shirts and jeans as new sneakers. When James asked why he needed new clothes Ms. Neutron explained that he would probably get dirty playing with his friends. Now Ms. Neutron was with help of her son's friend dragging her son to the barbers. "I don't see why I need to go to the barbers my hair is already nice." James said as they dragged him in. James wasn't happy as he sat down. "Your son madmoiselle is..." The barber asked. "He's eight," Ms. Neutron said. The barber looked at James hair. "There's a new do that would give James the extra height." Ms. Neutron agreed who knew maybe James would like it.

Meanwhile...

Libby was doing Cindy's hair. Cindy chewed the inside of her cheek she was worried it was one thing what would she do. Its one thing to look cool it's another to actually be cool. "Well girl what do you think?" Cindy looked in the mirror.

James and Cindy...

"I look cool!"

/

Okay people poll is:

The Beginning 21%

Steamy Puffs VS Dusty Dudes 14%

Growing up a Hero 14%

Never Leave 14%

Ghost Zone Trouble 14%

Middle school Meets Okapi Boys 14%

Randy Cunningham meets Super 7%


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

November 3rd

James looked out the window of the car as Cityville got smaller and smaller. Derek hadn't been happy about the move he even suggest he runaway. He turned and looked at the front of the car and the box of parts he was going to use to build Gother his pet dog. He started his new school tomorrow and was nervous to be the new kid.

At Retroville elementary..

"Who's she?" "Is she new?" "Who's the new girl?" Cindy smiled walking down the hall gone was smart Cindy make way for popular Cindy. "Cindy Vortex?" Carl and Sheen said in disbelief. "What happened to you and your glasses?"Carl sputtered shocked at her appearance. "I got a makeover." Cindy replied simply.

Me: Okay I know I haven't wrote long between my advance classes and choosing my schedule for the next year on top of driving classes and volunteer work i'm swamped. **If you guys have any ideas on their first adventure or how their first meeting goes please PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Okay guys so I'm not really getting a feel of this story also I've got to much work finals for junior year, then an summer internship (unpaid) and then my senior year so I'm just going to end it please don't hate me I am just stumped on the adventure. I might do some one shots or another Jimmy Neutron story though.

*********************************************hg***********************************

Retroville Elementary

Jimmy walked down the hall behind his principal as he headed to his new classroom when he got there a blond girl presenting a project on Canada. "And so the first settlers began trading with the savage Indians." The girl was saying. "Actually," Jimmy interrupted "in Canada the first settlers were the savage Indians or as they're called in Canada 'aboriginals' or 'first nations'. And there is a lot of controversy over the fact the settlers were more deadly to the first nations then they were to the settlers." After he finished saying it he realized he was in trouble this girl didn't look happy to being corrected. "Ah, you must be the new genius prodigy that is joining our class." The teacher said in admiration. "Hmph, genius why because you skipped three grades." The girl said. This made Jimmy angry. "For your information I happen to be the same age as you despite my height and I happened to already graduated from an Ivy League university so I don't really need to be hear you got that miss.." Jimmy said slamming his hand down on the table. "Vortex. Cindy Vortex." The girl said looking unimpressed. "Why don't two sit down and the next presenter come up." The teacher said sending them to their seats. "I'm Carl." The large freckles, red haired left of Jimmy said. "And i'm Sheen." The guy behind Jimmy said.

Jimmy's house after school

"James come meet our new neighbours from across the street." Mrs. Neutron called to her son. Jimmy stopped in the entryway when he saw **Vortex**. "YOU!"

Back to the future…

"Yeah no one would have thought you two would end up together," Sheen said laughing. Unfortunate for Jimmy "Neutron!" "Got a blast!" Jimmy yelped running from an angry girlfriend. "Sometimes nothing changes." Carl said smiling doing his best to ignore the makeout Sheen and Libby were having.

*****************************************************hg******************************

Me: I know sucky ending but I don't have a read on this as i've said before so good-bye.


End file.
